The Way You Say 'I Love You'
by llalallala
Summary: Cara mereka menyatakan cinta. BTS/NamJin. Based on prompts on tumblr. Warning for some angst prompts and as well as the most cheesy way they had.
1. Chapter 1: First way

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way You Say 'I Love You'**

 **Based on prompts from trash-by-vouge on tumblr**

 **.**

 **Nam and Jin 's Short Fict Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As a hello**

* * *

 _Stalker_?

 _Sasaeng_?

Kim Seokjin akan mati-matian membantah dua istilah tersebut yang adiknya, Taehyung, tujukan padanya. Yang Seokjin lakukan hanya mengagumi seorang _idol rapper_ dari sebuah grup hip-hop, Cypher, yaitu Rap Monster. Atau Kim Namjoon saat di kampus karena hal selanjutnya yang Seokjin lakukan adalah pindah ke universitas dimana seorang penggemar lain melaporkan bahwa sang leader Cypher diam-diam melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Sebuah _Canon EOS 6D_ tak pernah lepas darinya selama menjalani hari-hari di universitas baru. Padahal jurusan yang ia ambil adalah Astronomi, akan jadi wajar jika yang ia bawa kemana-mana itu teropong bintang.

Meski dengan deretan fakta-fakta di atas, ia tetap menolak disebut _stalker_ -nya Kim Namjoon. Ia hanya seorang penggemar biasa yang kelewat kreatif.

.

 _Holy_. _Shit_. Rap Monster dan umur panjangnya.

Maksudnya karena ia muncul tepat saat Seokjin sedang memikirkannya. (Atau mungkin Seokjin saja yang terlalu sering melakukan itu)

Ia memasuki lorong terdekat sebagai tempat bersembunyi dan sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya, sejenak membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia gunakan sebelum sibuk memfokuskan lensa kamera pada objek disana. Rap Monster versi Kim Namjoon adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda dengan sang _rapper_ di atas panggung. Namjoon bertransformasi menjadi tokoh introvert, dilengkapi kacamata bundar yang besarnya nyaris menutupi wajah. Serta pakaian ala kadarnya tanpa efek mewah apapun. Di tambah, ia memilih Sastra sebagai bidang pendidikan untuk dijalani. Entah hal itu merupakan bentuk penyamarannya atau apa. Seokjin tak mempersalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja kesulitannya sedikit bertambah, mengingat ia sendiri juga si _cupu_ dari fakultasnya. Menurut Seokjin kisah cintanya jadi tidak mirip drama-drama dimana sang introvert jatuh cinta dengan si tuan populer. Meskipun bagi Seokjin itu hanya berlaku di kampus. Jika di luar kampus, ceritanya lain lagi, Namjoon terlalu populer untuk Seokjin bisa menyamaratakan kisah cintanya dengan drama manapun.

Suara _shutter_ kamera menyadarkan lamunan singkatnya. Tentang sejak kapan ia menggunakan istilah cinta untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya pada sang idola?

Pertanyaan konyolnya terhapuskan oleh hasil jepretan barusan. Seokjin tersenyum puas saat kamera berhasil menangkap senyum kecil Namjoon yang memang sedang asik mengobrol dengan seseorang di lorong utama. Jika Rap Monster di atas panggung berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat, maka Kim Namjoon dan senyum kecil yang samar menampakan dimple-nya seperti berhasil menghentikan detak jantungnya selama beberapa detik. Nyaris tiga semester lamanya Seokjin melakukan hal itu, diam-diam mengambil foto-foto Namjoon, tanpa sekalipun keinginan membagikannya dengan orang lain seperti bagaimana para _fansites_ bekerja.

Menyadari waktu yang semakin sore dan Taehyung mungkin sudah menggerutu karena terlalu lama menunggunya di halte. Seokjin harus siap berlari pulang. Saat sebuah bayangan mengintrupsi gerakannya memasukan kamera ke dalam tas, Seokjin yang sedang berjongkok dibuat mematung tak berkutik.

"Apa kau yang tadi mengambil fotoku?"

Jelas-jelas Seokjin sangat mengenal suara yang ia dengar. Dan rasanya ingin pingsan saja daripada harus mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapan sosok menjulang di hadapannya. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan, mengelak pun tidak bisa, kamera yang masih setengah perjalanan masuk tas bisa jadi bukti otentik bagi Namjoon.

Anggap saja ini kesempatan langka yang cuma-cuma diberikan Tuhan untuknya sekedar mengucapkan salam perkenalan pada sang idola. Tiga semester mungkin sudah cukup bagi Tuhan memutuskan nasibnya ke jalan keberuntungan.

"Uh.. emm.. Namjoon-ssi, _I love you_?"

Maka dapat dipastikan Seokjin memang jatuh cinta. Hingga ia tak lagi mengenal kata hello, hai, apa kabar, dan sebagainya. Ck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

So i have to commit my own suicide by start writing a new story XD sementara menyelesaikan satu chapter Second saja butuh waktu sebulanan. Uh maafkan penulis amatir tak bertanggungjawab ini~

I'm not kidding with that 'short' thing. Ini akan jadi semacam RMusic tapi dengan words yang jauh lebih pendek. Ada 35 prompts dari postingan trust-by-vouge di tumblr dan aku excited sendiri memikirkan berbagai alur di kepalaku, aku akan coba membuatnya tetap di satu jalur, maksudnya dengan Nam and Jin sebagai idol-fans sekaligus mahasiswa sastra inggris dan astronomi dengan konflik yang seringan mungkin. But well, let's see if I can do like that.

Aku akan tunggu respon dari kalian baru melanjutkan ini ke chapter selanjutnya. Tenang saja, Second tetap akan jadi prioritas utamaku ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Second way

**The Way You Say 'I Love You'**

 **Based on prompts from trash-by-vouge on tumblr**

 **.**

 **Nam and Jin 's Short Fict Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dulu Namjoon selalu berpikir bahwa memiliki kekasih adalah suatu hal yang sangat merepotkan. Statusnya sebagai _idol_ sekaligus mahasiswa tentu sangat menyita waktu dan fokusnya. Lalu Kim Seokjin datang dan sama sekali tak memberi pilihan bagi Namjoon untuk menolak.

Ada saat dimana Namjoon merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Seokjin. Salah satunya adalah saat ini, ketika ia tidak mampu beranjak sesenti pun dari ranjang karena sakit kepala yang menyerangnya secara brutal. Salahkan taruhannya dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi semalam tentang seberapa banyak _wine_ yang mampu mereka tenggak sebagai perayaan berakhirnya konser keliling kota mereka. Tentu saja Namjoon menang, mengingat ia mendapat efek terparah pagi ini. Sepertinya Namjoon harus mulai belajar menolak permintaan _band mate_ -nya itu. Jadi yang Namjoon lakukan selanjutnya adalah meraih ponsel yang untungnya semalam ia letakkan tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Mendial nomor satu dimana akan otomatis tersambung pada nomor seseorang.

"Hyung.." hanya mendengar suaranya saja, siapapun akan langsung tahu kalau sang Rap Monster tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Apalagi Seokjin, dapat jelas Namjoon bayangkan alisnya yang menukik tajam dan saling bertemu. Ekpresinya ketika sedang keheranan. "Kau sakit." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban. Seokjin sedang menyatakan hal yang pasti.

"Bisa datang sekarang juga ke _dorm_?"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar sebagai jeda. "Dimana Yoongi dan Hoseok?"

"Tidak tahu. Mati di suatu tempat mungkin."

"Dan kau akan segera menyusul jika aku tidak segera kesana?"

"Ya. Aku yakin kau masih belum siap kehilangan idola dan kekasihmu sekaligus." Sebenarnya Namjoon tahu Seokjin memiliki kelas pagi hari ini. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Meminta bantuan salah satu _manager_ atau _staff_ hanya akan menambah kebrutalan sakit kepalanya dengan omelan-omelan mereka. Meskipun nantinya Seokjin juga pasti akan mengomel, Namjoon tetap akan memilih ditemani olehnya.

"Ck. Baiklah aku kesana."

Persetujuan Seokjin yang akhirnya berhasil mengukir senyum sang _rapper_ pagi ini.

.

.

Di luar dugaan. Tak ada omelan. Seokjin datang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, seolah tugasnya disana hanya mengurus Namjoon. Setelah meletakan asal ranselnya di sofa, ia bergegas menghampir Namjoon di ranjang yang nyaris tertidur lagi. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening yang lebih muda untuk memastikan adanya gejala demam, dan benar saja, tubuhnya hangat. Seokjin menghela nafas. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat seperti orang frustasi yang mati-matian menahan emosi.

Namjoon memilih pura-pura tidur lagi daripada harus menghadapi Seokjin yang sedang bertarung dengan emosinya sendiri. Seokjin tak bisa disalahkan, karena memang kekasihnya saja yang sialan. Berada dalam keadaan seperti ini setelah sebulan lebih tidak bertemu. Namjoon berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf setelah ini.

"Namjoon, bangunlah."

Pada dasarnya memang ia tidak tidur, berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia katakan pada Seokjin nanti jadi faktor lamanya ia membuka mata. "Namjoonie." Panggilan kedua tak memberi pilihan untuknya berpikir lebih lama. Pandangannya di pertemukan oleh sosok Seokjin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menatap penuh kekhawatiran tanpa ada rasa kesal yang Namjoon bayangkan tadi.

"Aku buatkan roti bakar dan susu putih, harus dihabiskan. Setelah itu minum obat dan tidur lagi." Kelembutan dalam suara Seokjin serta gerakannya membenarkan posisi selimut, mengingatkan Namjoon pada sosok ibunya yang ia yakin akan melakukan hal seperti Seokjin sekarang jika Namjoon sakit dulu.

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Aku tahu. Semua yang kuucapkan tadi akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Jadi sebaiknya memang Namjoon menurut dan berhenti mengeluh. Atau sebaiknya ia mengucapkan syukur dengan tulus pada Tuhan karena telah dikirimkan malaikat bernama Kim Seokjin walaupun mengingat awal pertemuan mereka selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"I love you, hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **2nd way: with a hoarse voice, under the blankets**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uh Second terlalu panjang untuk bisa kuselesaikan minggu ini di tengah tumpukan tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Jadi hanya ini konsumsi untuk kalian para penghuni kapal NamJin.


	3. Chapter 3: Third way

**The Way You Say 'I Love You'**

 **Based on prompts from trash-by-vouge on tumblr**

 **.**

 **Nam and Jin 's Short Fict Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"KIM NAMJOON, I LOVE YOU!"

Taehyung mencoba. Sangat mencoba untuk tidak melangkah kabur meninggalkan kakaknya di tengah kerumunan ini. Tapi sang kakak sendiri yang membuatnya ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Berada dalam kerumunan penggemar lain yang nyaris seluruhnya wanita memang bukan keinginan Taehyung, ia disini tugaskan ibunya untuk menjaga Seokjin. Aneh kan, mengapa justru adik yang menjaga kakaknya? Karena kenyataan berbicara Kim Seokjin itu akan bersikap jauh lebih kekanakan jika sudah berhubungan dengan Cypher dan leadernya yang ia puja. Ck.

"Taehyung-ah, kau lihat?! Namjoon melambaikan tangan padaku! Dia mendengar teriakanku tadi!"

Kalau saja bola mata bisa melompat, Seokjin sudah kehilangan keduanya, saking lebarnya ia melotot karena terkejut. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tampang malas sang adik menanggapinya (Taehyung si kutu kecil sialan). Yang lebih penting adalah KIM NAMJOON MENYADARI KEHADIRANNYA di tengah lautan manusia seperti ini. Mungkin si kutu kecil sialan akan menganggapnya berhalusinasi, tapi sekali lagi Seokjin tidak peduli, jika menurutnya sang Rap Monster melambaikan tangan padanya ya hal itu lah yang terjadi.

Jadi ia berencana terus berteriak mengungkapkan perasaannya sepanjang sisa konser.

Taehyung merinding. Kim Seokjin yang menyeringai itu pertanda buruk.

.

.

Kim Seokjin orang yang memegang teguh pemikiran. Ia sungguhan meneriaki nama Kim Namjoon dan Rap Monster tanpa henti, hingga Taehyung yakin sampai di rumah nanti ia tidak akan bisa bicara lagi. Lalu ibu akan menyalahkan Taehyung yang dianggap gagal menjaganya.

"Hey, kenapa berisik sekali sih?! Kami jadi tidak bisa menikmati lagu!"

Sebuah teguran membuat Seokjin menelan kembali kata yang sudah ingin ia teriakan lagi. Menoleh ke kanan dimana beberapa orang remaja perempuan menatapnya sini. ' _Ck, bocah ingusan sudah berani menegurku'_

"Memangnya kenapa?! Ini konser, tempat dimana penggemar bebas meneriakan idolanya di panggung." Dan Seokjin baru menyadari tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya memang ia sudah terlalu banyak berteriak.

" _Cih_. Mati saja kau sana!"

Benar-benar kurang ajar. Seokjin tak habis pikir mengapa generasi muda jaman sekarang semuanya seperti ini. Ia mengambil langkah maju, bersiap memberi pelajaran pada dua bocah ingusan yang bahkan mengenakan rok terlalu pendek.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Taehyung tidak bohong. Kini keberadaan mereka sepertinya lebih menarik dari Cypher yang sedang membawakan lagu bertempo lambat mereka. "Ayo, kita pindah ke sebelah sana, hyung."

Tanpa persetujuan yang lebih tua, Taehyung menuntun jalan mereka menuju sisi lain panggung dimana standing area masih diperbolehkan. Sepanjang langkah, ia merasa kerumunan sengaja mendesakan tubuh mereka padanya dan Seokjin, mungkin sebagai protes akan keributan yang mereka buat. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan satu _spot_ lumayan lengang, walaupun letaknya cukup jauh dari panggung utama. Taehyung mementingkan keamanan Seokjin terlebih dahulu saat ini.

"Kita pulang saja, Taehyungie." Seokjin menundukkan kepala, merasa tenggorokannya seperti terbakar karena terus menerus berteriak tadi. Baru menyadari betapa memalukan tingkahnya tadi. Ini bukan konser Cypher pertama yang ia tonton, tapi lambaian tangan dari Namjoon tadi adalah yang pertama. Membuatnya tanpa sadar melewati batas akal sehat.

Uh, sekesal apapun Taehyung pada sang kakak, tetap saja ia tidak pernah suka jika Seokjin bersedih dan putus asa seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, Taehyung pikir pilihan terbaik mereka sekarang adalah pulang. Seokjin terlihat hampir sudah menghabiskan keseluruhan energinya dengan teriakan-teriakan tadi. Jadi Taehyung kembali menggenggam tangan Seokjin untuk menuntun langkahnya. Menjalankan tugas dari ibu dengan baik sebagai penjaga sang kakak.

Musik berhenti tepat saat mereka mulai melangkah, pertanda satu lagu yang dibawakan telah selesai. Padamnya lampu sejenak menambah keheningan. Lalu satu suara masuk menggema dari atas panggung.

"Halo.." Rap Monster. Otak Seokjin langsung dapat mengenalinya dalam satu detik. Ia menghentikan langkahnya bersama Taehyung, kembali menghadap panggung dimana lampu kini menyorot pada tiga anggota Cypher yang bermandikan keringat. Untuk Seokjin, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada satu sosok yang sedang melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebelum kami membawakan lagu selanjutnya, aku ingin mengingatkan kalau keselamatan dan kesehatan kalian adalah yang utama. Jadi, jangan saling mendorong dan berteriak terlalu keras."

Seokjin masih bengong, menatap panggung tanpa mampu mengedipkan mata sekalipun.

"Jaga suara indah kalian untuk kami, seperti kami menjaga suara kami untuk kalian. Baiklah, bisa kita lanjutkan konsernya?"

Menyadari kakaknya akan pingsan kapan saja, Taehyung sudah siap memposisikan diri di belakangnya. Seokjin terus berbisik tak percaya tentang ' _ia menyadari kehadiranku_ ' hingga Taehyung ragu sang kakak masih bernafas dengan normal.

"Taehyungie, bantu aku membujuk ibu untuk memindahkan kampusku ke Hanyang."

.

.

 **3rd ways: In a scream**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, dari awal aku sudah bilang ff ini akan punya chapter yang sangat pendek loh jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau words-nya ga sampai 1k #alasanauthormalas2k17

Daaaaaaannnn long weekend buatku itu hanya mitos! Tugas dan kuis tetap menanti menjelas uts dua minggu lagi. Please don't ask about Second T.T aku sudah mencoba sebisaku biar chapter berikutnya cepat rilis. Sorry T.T


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth way

**The Way You Say 'I Love You'**

 **Based on prompts from trash-by-vouge on tumblr**

 **.**

 **Nam and Jin 's Short Fict Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari-hari menjelang ujian berlangsung adalah yang paling membuat Seokjin nyaris gila. _Deadline_ tugas menumpuk disana-sini, jika begini Taehyung dan Namjoon akan dengan senang hati menyalahkan sifatnya yang suka menantang adrenalin yaitu mengerjakan tugas di waktu-waktu terakhir. Seokjin sudah memangkas jam tidurnya menjadi kurang dari lima jam per hari, lingkaran hitam di matanya semakin mengerikan. Namun, tetap saja masih tersisa tugas Pengantar Kosmologi yang harus di kumpulkan besok. Jadi malam ini, Seokjin akan berusaha menyatu dengan alam agar bisa menjawab soal-soal yang ada.

"Apa Taehyung mengomelimu lagi, hyung?"

"Ya, dan kau jangan mencoba ikut-ikutan."

Saking terbiasanya dengan kehadiran Seokjin di _apartment_ -nya, Namjoon sama sekali tidak terkejut saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan yang lebih tua tengah duduk di meja makan bersama laptop dan lembaran kertas di sekitarnya. Namjoon berjalan mendekat, masih dengan gerakan menggosok-gosokan handuk di rambut ungunya yang basah. Ia baru saja sampai setengah jam yang lalu setelah menyelesaikan jadwal hariannya bersama Cypher. Mudah saja baginya menebak alasan dibalik kunjungan mendadak Seokjin di tengah persiapan ujian akhir yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Pertengkaran antara Seokjin dan adiknya tidak jauh dari lingkup kekanakkan. Misalnya saat ini, sudah pasti karena Taehyung memberitahunya (menceramahi, dalam versi Seokjin) untuk tidak selalu mengerjakan tugas di waktu-waktu akhir. Seokjin akan marah karena menganggap adiknya sok tahu dan tidak sepantasnya Taehyung menasehati yang lebih tua. Hal ini sudah berlangsung berulang kali, hingga Namjoon hafal skenarionya.

"Kau tahu maksud Taehyung sebenarnya baik kan? Ia hanya khawatir hyungnya jatuh sakit lagi karena kelelahan."

Namjoon menarik kursi di samping Seokjin dan mendudukan diri disana. Memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah sang kekasih yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat langsung. Cypher baru saja merilis album baru jadi Namjoon disibukkan oleh beberapa jadwal tampil mereka, ia hanya mengikuti sedikit kelas reguler dan sisanya mengambil kelas online. Hal-hal tersebut membuat kesempatannya bertemu Seokjin di kampus semakin berkurang.

"Sudah makan?" Tanyanya lembut. Wajah pucat Seokjin dan lingkaran hitam di matanya tentu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Sudah, sepertinya."

"Hyung, kau selalu memberitahuku kalau makan adalah hal terpenting. Jadi jangan sampai kau sendiri malah melupakan waktu makanmu. Terakhir kali kau seperti ini.."

"Ah, serius, Kim Namjoon! Aku kesini agar bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang, bukan mendengar ocehan lainnya!"

Namjoon yang sempat terkejut mendapat bentakan mendadak kini panik sendiri saat Seokjin menutup kasar layar laptopnya dan mulai membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Biasanya hal seperti ini yang akan menjadi sumber pertengkaran mereka, sifat kekanakkan Seokjin memang jarang sekali muncul tapi sekalinya terlihat ia bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda, ia tahu Seokjin sedang dalam _mood_ buruk akibat kurang tidur dan _deadline_ tugas. Namjoon tak ingin membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk.

Tangannya berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Seokjin, menahannya kuat. "Duduklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini." Berbanding terbalik dengan nada lembut yang ia gunakan. Bukti Namjoon masih sering memperlakukan Seokjin sebagai seorang penggemar, karena ia tak pernah kehilangan kesabaran untuk mereka yang tulus mencintainya. Dan Seokjin.. tiga tahun ini sudah menjadi satu-satunya penggemar yang mendapat balasan cinta secara utuh darinya.

Waktu mereka kembali berjalan normal saat Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya untuk mulai menjauhi Seokjin yang terlihat membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya. Saat satu tangan Namjoon mendarat sejenak di atas kepalanya, memberi usapan kecil disana, Seokjin baru sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya beberapa hari ini pada Namjoon yang mungkin sedang berusaha menghiburnya tadi.

Seokjin ditenggelamkan pikirannya, nyaris menangis saat suara Namjoon kembali terdengar di dekatnya. "Kubuatkan teh. semoga bisa menenangkan pikiranmu."

Beberapa saat ia hanya mampu memperhatikan gelas merah di hadapannya yang di kelilingi uap panas dari air teh. Tanpa sadar ia pun mulai menangis. Menyadari sekali lagi bahwa dewa keberuntungan memang sangat menyukainya karena memberinya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kim Namjoon seperti ini.

"Namjoon-ah.." Bahkan mengucapkan maaf pun ia tidak sanggup, terpotong oleh isakan demi isakan yang bertambah banyak. Sampai Namjoon menarik tangannya agar kembali berdiri. Selanjutnya yang Seokjin tahu ia sudah berada dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **4th ways: Over a cup of tea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

There's no 'I love You'? Yes, because I believe that love can be describe with something besides words.


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth way

**The Way You Say 'I Love You'**

 **Based on prompts from trash-by-vouge on tumblr**

 **.**

 **Nam and Jin 's Short Fict Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam tahun baru, dan yang Kim Seokjin lakukan adalah duduk menyendiri di dalam bar murahan di daerah pinggiran Gwangjin. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta dimana hanya dia satu-satunya yang duduk seorang diri, sementara sekelilingnya berisi para pasangan muda yang sedang mabuk asmara berniat menghabiskan malam terakhir 2017 mereka dengan saling berbagi perhatian dan kata cinta. Ah, cinta. Mengingatkan Seokjin saja kalau kesempatannya menikmati malam tahun baru bersama Namjoon adalah hal yang nyaris mustahil. Kekasihnya itu setiap tahun selalu 'disewa' stasiun televisi untuk tampil di acara musik akhir tahun mereka.

Ia menenggak asal segelas besar bir pesanannya. Sengatan alkohol seketika membakar kerongkongannya yang kering karena sejak tadi tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan. Hentakan musik bergenre hip hop bercampur elektro menggema menulikan pendengaran para pengunjung yang justru semakin dibuat gila oleh sensasinya. Seokjin sedikit mendengus, merremehkan selera orang-orang disini, baginya lagu-lagu milik _Cypher_ tetap akan jadi yang terbaik sepanjang masa. Jika saja bukan karena Professor Jang membuka kelas pengganti mendadak untuk mata kuliah sistem bintang DI MALAM TAHUN BARU, Seokjin sudah pasti akan menonton acara musik akhir tahun tempat Namjoon dan Cypher tampil. Sayangnya kata 'jika' disana tetap bertahan dan menjadikan Seokjin berakhir menyedihkan di hadapan gelas bir keempat yang ia tenggak.

Hitungan mundur pergantian malam tahun baru sudah selesai sejak sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu, Seokjin masih sangat sadar saat itu hingga harus mengakui perasaannya yang campur aduk antara antusias dan sedih karena harus melaluinya seorang diri. Bahkan Taehyung, si adik kutu kupretnya, punya _teman_ (dengan tanda kutip) untuk merayakan malam tahun baru, Jeon Jungkook, anak tetangga mereka yang kemarin baru lulus sekolah menengah atas. Sebenarnya Seokjin bisa saja membuntuti mereka tanpa tahu malu, tapi sudah dua hari ini ia dan Taehyung saling mogok bicara karena insiden ramyeon malam kakaknya ia habiskan tanpa rasa kemanusiaan.

"Hyung!"

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala yang semakin tak terasa beratnya saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memasuki pendengarannya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya bersandar pada meja tinggi di depannya, Seokjin kesulitan mengedarkan pandangan untuk sekedar memastikan kalau suara tadi memang tidak nyata.

"Hyung, Seokjin hyung, astaga!"

Tapi semakin ia menolak, suara tersebut semakin nyata, di tambah siluet tubuh tinggi yang kini berjalan menerobos kerumunan ke arahnya. Seokjin tertawa kecil, merasa sudah benar-benar mabuk di gelas keempatnya ini, tapi persetan lah, ia harus tetap menghabiskannya karena sudah terlanjur dibayar.

"Hentikan, hyung. Jangan diminum lagi!"

Orang itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang sudah siap membantu bibir gelas menyentuh bibirnya, bir tumpah membasahi meja karena hentakan yang disebabkan olehnya. "Yak!" Seokjin meronta, menambah banyak tumpahan bir menuruni tangan hingga ke lengan kaos birunya. Sampai gelas di tangannya berhasil disingkirkan oleh pelaku pencengkraman brutal pergelengan tangannya.

Rontaan Seokjin baru berhenti saat sang pelaku menurunkan hoodie di kepalanya, serta melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Lalu orang itu menundukkan kepala agar pandangannya dengan Seokjin sejajar, memberi kesempatan pada yang lebih tua untuk mengenali baik-baik dua bola mata yang menatapnya intens.

"Na.. namjoonie." Mata yang ia tatap itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa sosok di hadapannya memang nyata, bukan hasil halusinasi dari tiga setengah gelas besar bir yang ia habiskan.

Mendengar Seokjin menyebut namanya, Namjoon tersenyum lembut sekali, hingga rasanya Seokjin meleleh detik itu juga. "Namjoonie.. hiks.. I love you."

Satu isakan lolos. Namjoon segera melapas cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan kanan Seokjin, lalu beralih menenggelamkan tubuh kekasihnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bisa ia rasakan tangisan Seokjin yang semakin menjadi, juga cengkraman kuatnya di bagian belakang hoodie milik Namjoon.

"Kau sedang mabuk, penuh isak tangis, dan kalimat yang kau ingat hanya itu, hmm?" Sungguh jika di ancam akan mati pun, Namjoon tetap tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintai Seokjin. Pelukannya semakin erat, membagi kehangatan pada tubuh kekasihnya yang sepertinya terlalu lama melepas jaket hingga bisa Namjoon rasakan dingin kulitnya.

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Oh ya? Berapa banyak yang kau minum, huh?"

"Tiga setengah gelas."

"Bir berukuran 'large'. Yap, kau mabuk, hyung sayang."

"I love you, Namjoonie."

Namjoon tertawa keras, melepas pelukannya sejenak agar bisa mengecup cepat bibir Kim Seokjin yang entah efek dingin atau alkohol menjadi semakin merah merekah. Hanya kecupan, biar bagaimanapun ia masih sadar kalau ini tempat umum. Lalu mereka berpelukan lagi bersama senyuman lebar Namjoon yang seolah terpaku permanen di wajahnya.

"Sekarang ini bukankah lebih tepat mengucapkan 'selamat tahun baru', hyung?"

"Tidak. I love you, Namjoonie."

"I love you too, Seokjin hyung."

"Selamat tahun baru, Namjoonie."

"Selamat tahun baru, Seokjin hyung."

2018 baru berjalan satu jam empat puluh sembilan menit, Seokjin di tengah batas kesadarannya, berharap perputaran waktu tidak berjalan terlalu cepat agar ia bisa menikmati setiap detail momen dengan Kim Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **4th ways: Over a beer bottle (glass)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Happy 2018! Seenggaknya ada yang aku hasilkan di tahun baru selain tidur sampai jam sebelas siang.

Buat kalian yang juga baca Second, kalian bisa tanyain apa yang masih ingin kalian tau dari para tokoh disana (sesuatu yang kalian anggap masih gantung dan ga cukup jelas), chapter selanjutnya akan berusaha aku jawab satu-satu. Love ya! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Sixth way

**The Way You Say 'I Love You'**

 **Based on prompts from trash-by-vouge on tumblr**

 **.**

 **Nam and Jin 's Short Fict Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Huft, minggu yang panjang dan melelahkan."

"Hyung, ini baru hari selasa."

Mudah saja menebak kalau dirinya akan di abaikan, Namjoon tahu betul Seokjin tak pernah suka saat aksi dramatisasinya di protes. Tapi Namjoon juga tidak bisa menahan mulutnya agar tidak menggoda laki-laki yang lebih tua yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama baru menyelesaikan jadwal perkuliahan hari ini. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat sebagian besar kelas yang Namjoon ikuti adalah secara online, kalaupun akhirnya ia memiliki jadwal kosong dan dapat mengikuti kelas yang sebenarnya, Seokjin tak melulu memiliki jadwal yang sama dengannya.

Suasana di pinggiran Sungai Han cukup sepi. Mungkin karena, seperti kata Namjoon tadi, akhir minggu masih jauh sekali dan hari selasa adalah surganya tumpukan pekerjaan. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh ia dan Seokjin, meski konteks pekerjaan bagi mereka berupa segunung tugas dan presentasi di awal minggu, atau tambahan khusus bagi Namjoon yaitu kumpulan file-file lagu setengah jadi yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan di studio sana.

Mereka terus berjalan, ditemani suara kecipakan air sungai yang dihempaskan tiupan angin sore, juga cahaya jingga matahari yang tengah bersiap-siap menyudahi tugasnya hari ini. Oh. Namjoon memperlambat langkahnya agar posisinya sedikir tertinggal di belakang Seokjin. Dan benar saja, pemandangan di depannya saat ini jika dijadikan lukisan pasti nilainya tak terhingga. Kim Seokjin dengan pakaian ala 'baru pulang kuliah'nya bermandikan cahaya jingga keemasan dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam di depan sana.

"Hyung.."

"Ya, Namjoon, aku ingat ini hari selasa."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Seokjin tampak masih belum menyadari posisi berjalan mereka yang baru, masih terlalu fokus menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil tak bersalah yang menghalangi langkahnya. Membuat Namjoon di belakang sana menggeleng heran, bahkan Taehyung pun sepertinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari kakak laki-lakinya ini.

"Apa di ilmu astronomi itu pernah ada teori yang menyebutkan kalau sinar matahari bisa menjadikan seseorang terlihat semakin sempurna?"

Pertanyaan panjang itu akhirnya menghentikan langkah Seokjin di depan, ia perlahan berbalik untuk sekedar menatap Namjoon penuh kebingungan. Sedikit banyak sangat menggemaskan kalau Namjoon boleh jujur.

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

Namjoon mendadak mendapat ide tambahan. Diawali dengan senyum lebar yang membuat alis Seokjin semakin berkerut heran, ia pun merogoh saku jaket jeansnya tempat terakhir kali ia meletakkan ponsel. Menjadikan menu kamera sebagai tujuan utamanya setelah benda tersebut sudah di tangan. "Jangan bergerak, hyung, tetap diam disana." Beberapa saat mengatur angle kameranya, diselingi tawa yang terlepas akibat ekspresi sang hyung kesayangan yang super imut karena bingung.

Klik

Setelah beberapa detik puas memandangi hasil bidikannya, Namjoon berlari kecil menuju Seokjin yang masih belum merubah ekspresinya untuk memperlihatkan wallpaper baru layar ponselnya.

"Yang pasti sinar matahari semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, hyung."

.

Malam itu Taehyung mengirimi Namjoon pesan, mempertanyakan mengapa kakaknya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak diantar pulang tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **6th ways: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
